


The Morning After

by xJade



Series: Healing [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Best Friends, Canon Abusive Relationship, Core Four, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Past Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown Bashing, Team as Family, Tim Drake-centric, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJade/pseuds/xJade
Summary: Tim realizes he has the most supportive best friends in the world. They may be dorky idiots but they're stillhisdorky, loveable idiots and he wouldn't change a damn thing.
Series: Healing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664254
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	The Morning After

Tim jolted awake in a cold sweat. He quickly sat up from the bed and tried to control his breathing using different mantras to settle down his nerves. After he had seemed to calm down, he took in his surroundings only to be reminded that he was safe and _she_ wasn’t here to hurt him or criticize everything little thing he did. He let out a relieved sigh that he didn’t even know he was holding.

Tim must have also forgotten that the others had spent the night trying to cheer him up. He looks down at their peaceful sleeping forms and smiles to himself, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Kon and Cassie were curled at his sides while Bart was somehow now at the end of the bed, nearly hanging off. 

The speedster must have had one hell of a night rolling around in different spots if he ended up in that position. Tim couldn’t help but be curious as to what a usual Bart dream is like. Eh, it’s probably just him chasing a floating pack of Chicken Whizee or something.

Kon must have heard Tim’s heartbeat, sensing that he was awake because he felt the bed to stir and saw sleepy eyes looking at him. 

“Oh hey, you’re up.” Kon says yawning, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Tim replies, whispering because the others were asleep.

“It’s fine. Nightmare?” Kon asks, carefully sitting up.

“Something like that...” Tim looks away slowly, with a pained expression on his face. “I was thinking of _her_ again, shouting indecencies at me and pointing out all the mistakes I’ve ever made. So yeah, not exactly how I wanted to spend my Tuesday morning.”

Kon looks at him and doesn’t say anything for a while but that doesn’t seem to last long.

“That’s not healthy, man. Are you sure you don’t want to see someone about this? Black Canary seems to be a good option, she’s helped me a few times before.” Kon suggests.

“You went to see Black Canary?” Tim asks, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He would never have thought someone like Kon, who radiates so much of confidence whenever you’re just standing next to him, seek someone out for professional help but then again Tim realizes he isn’t that arrogant, cocky guy anymore when they first met.

Kon rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, it was in the beginning when Superman rejected me as his son and I felt down in the dumps at the time, y’know? It was starting to affect my performance in the battlefield so that’s when I decided to take matters into my own hands.” He explains.

Tim silently nods in understanding and then hummed in deep thought.

“Since when are _you two_ early birds?” Cassie’s voice sudden, startling the both of them. They snapped their heads to look at her.

“Well good morning to you too, Wonder Babe.” Kon pokes her in the forehead, affectionately.

Cassie swats his hand away, glaring at him. Yeah, he was most definitely going to get an ass-kicking later but he didn’t mind in the slightest.

Her eyes had widened for a moment. She must have just remembered Tim’s current situation and why they were all here because she was now holding onto his arm as if it were life support. Tim would think the gesture was very sweet if not for her monster strength crushing him, don’t worry he only winced a little bit.

“Tim, are you okay? Are you feeling any better?” She asks, softly. 

“I’m also doing fine, thanks.” Kon mutters in the background. Cassie rolls her eyes and ignores him.

Tim can’t help but smile at his two dorky best friends and their antics. “I’m alright thanks, Cass.” He tries to reassure. However, Cassie isn’t having any of it and pins him with a knowing look.

“Tim, one of my regrets is not saying anything sooner and now you’re like this because of us,” She says, with pain in her voice. “I know it’s not good to dwell on the past and instead should focus on the future so I can only promise that we’ll be as honest as we can with you from now on.” She tells Tim sincerely then turns to look at Kon. “Right, Kon?”

“Right.” Kon agrees, nodding his head.

Cassie’s words are what makes him nearly get teary eyed again. Which was weird because Tim didn’t think he had any more tears left to shed, he felt way too exhausted and drained for any more of that.

Tim moans frustrated. “Crap, I really do have the best friends in the world.” He says, into a pillow.

Kon laughs. “Damn right you do. And don’t even think for a second that you could get rid of us, there’s a no return policy when you signed up for our friendship.”

The trio then hugged it out until when they were suddenly interrupted by loud snoring. They whipped their heads to see their favorite speedster who was still dangling from the King-Size bed.

“Chicken Whizee, come back.” Bart mumbles in his sleep, hands grabbing thin air.

Tim, Kon and Cassie all glanced at each other, smirking evilly. An unspoken plan was already devised to wake him up. The trio had decided it was the right time to pounce on Bart and tickled him mercilessly to which got their expected result because the speedster was now laughing till he had tears in his eyes. Then squawked when he fell off the bed.

“You guys are mean.” Bart pouts, getting up from the floor. He tries to do his best intimidating glare but ended up looking like a confused puppy waiting for its next meal. They all shook their heads fondly at his adorableness.

That’s when there was a knock on Tim’s bedroom door and it opened to reveal Alfred, coming in with a whole buffet freshly served on a tray. 

“Master Timothy,” the butler addresses. “I had made dinner preparations for you and your guests last night but it appeared slumber had taken you all in early. However, these were freshly made just this morning. Please make do with what you will.” He rests the tray on the bed.

“Thanks, Alf. You’re a saint.” Tim says, appreciatively.

“This is so crash!” Bart exclaims. “Breakfast in bed _and_ served by your butler.”

Bart apparently seems to be in a brighter mood after the stunt they just pulled not even two minutes ago. With speedsters, their moods can go from zero to hundred real quick so you never know.

“Tim, you _have_ to let us come over whenever Mr. Batman is out of town.” Bart insists, clasping his hands and looking at all the delicious food Alfred whipped up.

“Yeah, this farm boy could definitely get used to a taste of the rich life.” Kon says mesmerised, deciding if he should go for the Chicken Souffle or the Parmesan Crusted Potatoes.

“That makes three of us.” Cassie agrees, already digging into the Apple Pie.

Alfred quirks a brow at his weirdo choices in friends then silently leaves the room. 

Tim is also unamused. “Forget everything I said, you guys are the worst best friends in the world. You guys just love me for my multi millionaire dad.” He jokes, putting a hand on his heart and feigning hurt.

“You got us there.” Cassie winks.

“Hey, do you think we’d get like a good portion of it if we all married you?” Kon asks serious, and no doubt trying to tip him off.

Tim deadpans. “Yep, I’m definitely getting new friends after this.” He states, finally.

They all laugh and the conversation dies down after that. 

Tim was thankful that there was no one that could ruin this moment. There were no controlling ex girlfriends or any of her annoying civilian fans that would scream misogyny if you even dared to speak ill about her. 

His mind had strayed to think about what Cassie had promised him. That they’ll all be more honest with each other from now on and he believes her without a second thought. He will eventually take up Kon’s advice and speak to Dinah about his troubles but right now he just wants to spend all the time that he has with his best friends before Bruce gets back to scold him and wonders why there are metas in his city, let alone in his damn house.

**Author's Note:**

> The Core Four are just so precious and make me soft, okay?


End file.
